The Video Prank
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: The last person Raven would expect to prank her is Starfire... which why the prank worked so deviously. But when the video of BBxRae fanart is meant to annoy her... Cyborg and Starfire find she has a different reaction than they expected. OneShot, BBxRae


The Video Prank

A BB/Rae oneshot...

--

"Come on, friend!" Starfire beckoned Raven, as she stood idly nearby, shaking her head.

"No, I'm not going to go watch a video on YouTube." She replied in her usual monotone voice, crossing her arms.

"Why not?" Starfire asked in curiosity, as Raven sighed.

"I have more important things to do." She said, as Starfire just couldn't take no for an answer.

She grabbed Raven by the arm, much to Raven's surprise, and dragged her off to her girly room to watch the video. "Nonsense, friend! Entertainment on the Tube of You is never too much!" Starfire pleaded, as Raven was simply shocked by the fact she had been so quickly grabbed and pulled to Starfire's destination.

Alas, Starfire's room, filled with everything anti-Raven.

Pink wallpaper, purple carpets, and a lacy pink bed.

Raven couldn't stand being in this room. This room was not her style at all.

But for the sake of her friendship values… that she cares enough about to unenthusiastically try to keep afloat… she decided to try to stand the distasteful room just for the sake of her friend.

Starfire quickly clicked up a windod which contained the main page to YouTube… apparently she had already planned to drag Raven into the room no matter what the response…

Raven was a bit surprised, and asked, "Starfire, since when did you have a…" she began, tilting her head to the side to get a look around the screen, "_pink_ laptop?"

"Oh! Robin got it for me." She said, smiling wide, as Raven just simply nodded and replied.

"Oh."

That didn't surprise her very much, considering Robin's relationship with her after Tokyo…

And how often guys buy their girlfriends presents just to make them happy… not like Starfire needed more happiness anyway… She's already naturally pepped full of it.

"So, what are we looking at?" Raven asked, as Starfire clicked on her profile name, 'StarfireWheee', and went to her favorites.

Starfire quickly hoved over her bed suddenly, and locked her door, to Raven's surprise.

Starfire then quickly went over and plugged a huge cord from her laptop to the wall, and up came a huge screen.

Raven's raised an eyebrow, turning to the huge screen.

Starfire quickly went over to the window, giggling, and opened it.

She then went outside, floating, and closed the window.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, turning around towards the window.

Starfire then pressed a button on the outside of the wall, manually putting ONLY her room on lockdown.

She then floated back a bit, and pressed a large button on a remote.

Suddenly, behind Raven, came the sound of a mouse click.

Suddenly, a video came up, causing Raven's gaze to go away from the window and to the big screen suddenly in front of her.

The name of the video startled Raven a bit. The name was…

"Raven Beastboy experience"

She muttered, "Oookay…" as a song began to play.

Then suddenly came some text on the video, and it read:

"Hello, and welcome to the Beastboy and raven experience! This is my first video!! Yay for me!!"

Raven gave the screen a really long glare, as the next frame came.

She gasped, and took a few steps back.

Fan-made art… of a kiss between her and Beast Boy.

She ran over to the window immediately, and started banging on the window.

"STARFIRE!" she yelled, as the next frame came, with more fanart.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!"

She turned back to the huge wall-sized screen, with her back up against the wall, as fanart of her hugging him was next.

She then began panting a bit, and then thought, "Why am I panting?"

She went over to the door next, trying to open the door to Starfire's room.

"_Open_…" she said, frustration, almost sounding like she was whining, looking at the video.

"Open…" she said, now pulling on the handle, her face filled with tenseness.

"OPEN!" she yelled, and banged on the door with some of her powers involved.

The door dented, but still didn't come off its hinges due to the lockdown in Starfire's room.

She then quickly opened her communicator, and did a 'Call All' feature, making her call the next available Teen Titan.

"Yeah?" someone picked up. Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, can you come get me out of Starfire's room?" Raven asked, staring at the screen with annoyance filling her face because she had to ask.

"Why?" he asked in curiousity, as Raven realized the video had another minute to go.

"Just… Nevermind." She said quickly, closing the communicator.

She then looked at the video, now a sort-of blank look on her face.

"Well, I guess everyone's entitled to their opinions… and it won't hurt to watch." She said, setting the communicator gently on Starfire's bedspread.

--

"Did you do it?" Cyborg asked Starfire, who had snuck in another window.

"Yes." Starfire answered, nodding slightly.

"GREAT!" Cyborg said, a sort of kid-minded excitement going through his mind.

He then bend over, focusing on his own computer screen, and lowered his voice, "Now just to connect the security camera feed from your room up to my computer… and… BINGO!"

He pressed a button, as the video camera from above Starfire's doorway captured Raven sitting down on the side of Starfire's bed, arms crossed solemnly at her lap, watching the video.

"Well, lookie here. Raven's actually watching it." Cyborg said, grinning.

"So, do you believe my assumptions of them liking each other are correct?" Starfire asked, her voice pitching higher near the end of her question.

"I'm not sure… aw man, it's ended already?" Cyborg replied, noticing the video screen going blank. Starfire gathered near him watching too, as Raven turned and looked at Starfire's pink laptop.

"One more won't hurt too much…" Raven whispered, and rested her hand on the mouse.

She looked back at the screen, and clicked the left click button with her index finger, as it restarted.

"Haha! She's watching it _again_!" Cyborg rejoiced, as Starfire didn't have her usual spunkiness.

"But, are you sure we are such good friends if we are tricking her into this?" Starfire asked, looking down.

"Tricking who? Raven? Oh, dudes, let me watch!" Beast Boy rung out from the doorway, as Cyborg and Starfire both jumped in surprise.

Beast Boy began to rush in, but Cyborg hopped up and blocked his way with his huge metal self.

"I don't think so." Cyborg said with a low tone of voice, as Beast Boy's eyes widened in surprise.

"You know, this video isn't so bad… even if it's portraying me and Beast Boy together… which is obviously impossible… right? Right." Raven said aloud, but Starfire had accidently turned up the volume seconds later with a mis-click, and it was loud enough for Beast Boy to hear.

"What? WHAT DID SHE SAY?" he said, pushing past Cyborg.

Cyborg just stood there, as his look went into disappointment, and he sighed.

"Great… now I'll never hear the end of it from Robin." He muttered, moping back inside the room and closing the door.


End file.
